


Kiss Me Like You

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth is bold, Doggy Style, Dom Daryl, F/M, Kisses, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: The first time Daryl Dixon is kissed by Beth Greene, it happens so fast that he wonders if he imagined it.  The second time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of Bethyl smut to brighten this cold Thursday! Hope you enjoy!

The first time Daryl Dixon is kissed by Beth Greene, it happens so fast that he wonders if he imagined it. 

It's a sad quiet night, several of the elderly Woodbury residents had died from the drastic drop in temperature and he'd been the one to bury them.  One minute she's handing him a cup of steaming tea, her fingers curled around his own with a shy smile on her face and she shakes her head at him for not bundling up.  The _next,_ she's dipping her head and her mouth connects with his in one fleeting, never ending second.  He goes completely still.  His pulse falters and he can't help but take a tense step back, nearly falling backwards into the open grave through utter shock.   She stares at him with wide baby blue eyes and turns on her heel.  It's inappropriate and macabre on so many levels but his stomach still twists in a way that's anything but familiar, not with horror but... _excitement._   Daryl can feel his body reacting to the simple press of lips and has to turn away, undeniably mortified that he got a rise from Hershel Greene's youngest daughter, with dead folks watching.  He reaches up a hand and slowly touches numb fingertips to his mouth.  His lips are still tingling.

A sharp yell brings him crashing back to reality with a start. 

" _Walkers in D!"_  

The second time, it isn't real.  He's spent weeks, silently, obsessing over the unexplained kiss by the graves last week, fighting with himself.  This is his punishment.

His lips burn as he leans into the shower wall, letting the rush of icy water cleanse his raging mind. It happened in a blur. Nothing he could've done to avoid it, he tells himself.  But it keeps happening.

She comes to him at night, in the fuzzy pink robe he'd see once before but this time she wears nothing underneath.  _Nothing._   He's paralyzed in his bed, unable to move as she drops the robe to swing a slender but strong leg over his waist and before he even has the chance to protest her pretty pink lips he hadn't been admiring take his in a burning, wet kiss that continues down his neck.  Then just as it began, it's all over.

When he wakes in a cold sweat, Daryl can't deny the pleasant sensation that washes over him like a tide, her blue eyes and hot mouth dragging him under.  It doesn't feel wrong.  He should be freaking out that he's just had a not so PG dream about Beth Greene.  But all he feels is that calm warmth. The draw of an ocean he would willingly drown in.  Not to mention a raging hard on.  But he's content to let that go, letting the water assist his hand.  It doesn't feel wrong.

They're not alone when it happens a third time, he's embarrassed and can't look Glen in the eye for the next week.  

It's innocent, she's only in the damn tower to bring them food and water for the night watch shift.  He didn't imagine it ending with a kiss of any kind.  But apparently, the Greene girl is full of surprises.  Her slender fingers brush over his palm when he takes the food and he shivers, fucking _shivers._ She must take it as a good sign and he can't do much of anything as she leans down - blonde hair tickling his cheek and she kisses the side of his mouth and leaves in a flash. 

"Wait what?  No, I don't want to know.."  Glenn splutters, neither of them can look at each other and they agree on one thing. 

"Breathe a word, and I'll string you up by your balls boy.."

It's not talked over again. 

Daryl knows he can't keep avoiding her or lying to himself when it happens a fourth time.  It wasn't even a proper kiss.  It happened when they came back safe, Maggie and Hershel back in one piece after a unplanned supply run.  No one bats an eyelid as she rushes over, kissing him hard on the cheek and mutters her thank yous.

Before he even rationalises the thought, he's walking fast going unnoticed by the others.  Daryl heads for the library, he knows it's quiet maybe too quiet but concealed enough to have this conversation. He imagines it forceful and demanding, he imagines himself folding his arms and demanding her to spill, tell him why she's been embarrassing him for weeks.

 But what he doesn't bank on is lace panties.  They peek out from under the sky blue material of her dress, white lace that looks way too bridal for someone her age.  Maybe that's a question he should ask?  Why is an eighteen year old kissing someone as old and damaged as him?  But he doesn't, once again his body fails and betrays him - he stands stock still next to the book shelf, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand unable to do anything about the painful hard on that begins.

"Oh! _"_

She's flustered, running hands that shake down her thighs unconsciously making sure that her dress was still there, like Daryl Dixon didn't just get an eyeful of her ass not three seconds ago.  It's awkward and later she'll feel a little embarrassed about the cliché of it all but it's what she wanted, him alone. 

"Daryl?"  She asks, small, quiet so much so that she repeats herself unsure if he even heard. 

Somewhere deep down she knows what he's here for; _an explanation._  But he's not saying anything, not with words.  She looks at him then, really looks.  It's the look in his eyes that stops her from saying anything else, she notices the way his eyebrows  raise a centimetre or two, lined with something between worry and concern as she reaches out a hand.  But it's his eyes that get her palms sweating in an instant, she can barely hear herself speaking his name again for the heart beating in her ears.  His sky blue eyes suddenly switch, twinkling in amusement as if he knew something she didn't.  It's thrilling and frightening all at once.

He doesn't know what to do and he hates himself.  It was spontaneous and it's not in his nature to be that way and how he's embarrassed, standing in the middle of a small library with the Greene girl who's been kissing him sporadically.  But she's looking at him like she wants to eat him whole and the urge run his hands over those lace panties is too much. 

"What's your game girl?" His voice is low and demanding, he doesn't even recognise himself and he's one hundred percent sure it's the worst idea but he steps forward anyway. 

"I've been..thinking about you."  Beth forces herself to focus on his face and takes a cautious step forward, her eyes searching his face.  His hair falls awkwardly and covers most of it, his lack of movement or words of any kind makes her nervous.  She takes an instinctive step back but ends up against the bookshelf; she can't escape his overwhelming presence which seems too big and beautiful for the confines of the stack.  She can't breathe or move and in that moment Beth finds courage from his silence. 

"I've been thinking about it.." she raises her head, pushing off the stack to step into Daryl's space. He's towering her but she feels safe,  it only spurs her on.

"I've been thinking about it all week,"  she continues, stepping closer until she can feel his breath on her face and fuck it turns her on.

"Daryl, I've hardly been able to think of anything else and..." 

He growls, actually growls and it sends her into a complete stunned silence.  She's shocked by what she finds when she looks up again.  His eyes are dark and wanting.  Her heart rate lurches dramatically as she realises that he's not rejecting her like she feared.  He's closer now, she reaches out placing a hand on his chest and Beth can feel his heart - it's _racing._

"What  are you _thinking_ girl?"  Unlike her own his voice is strong and it comes out of nowhere.  Unconsciously Beth swipes her tongue across her dry bottom lip and it draws Daryl's lustful gaze downwards.  It almost bowls her over, it's surprising and she blushes red suddenly aware of how fucking uncomfortable her panties are against her slick skin. 

Beth's over whelmed and the throb in-between her legs takes away most of her brain function but he closes the gap before she can say anything, pressing her body against the stack with his own as his lips meet hers in a bruising kiss.

His hands are warm and hard making quick work of her body, it's possessive and hot and it makes her legs shake threatening to buckle at any minute.  Her head hurts from knocking it against the book stack but every care flies out the window when he pulls away to stare pointedly at her astonished face.  But it doesn't last;

"Turn _around."_

She feels a shiver go through her but not from fear.  His gravelly voice blows pieces of loose hair onto the side of her neck.  He's pressing tight against her back, he's warm and whispering low into her ear. 

"I said, what's your game?"  Beth doesn't have an answer, she knows she's wanted him for a while.  He's brooding and grumpy but the mystery, the danger, his presence in the group never went unnoticed, not to her.  She's been thinking for a while and her mother always told her that actions were louder than words.  

She uses her hand, bringing it round painfully to grasp his hip wriggling her ass backwards to send a clear message of what her _game_ was.

Tendrils of excitement uncurl in her stomach, her heart pounds and he's hard and it scares her but in the best way.  It was finally happening. 

Her painted toes dig tightly in her shoes frustrated at his torturous pace.  The pair of rough hands drop to her thighs, pulling up the dress that hangs loose above her knees.  The cool air of the library hits her dampened skin and she can't fight the hiss that escapes her as he caresses the intricate lace.  

Her hips tip back, pushing him.  It takes all his control not to give in and pile drive her into the bookcase but he needs this - needs to take control and tease her, wind her up so tight that she begs for more. 

Beth finds herself fighting against a moan as Daryl slips his hand underneath her and splays it out over her stomach, making sure she stays tight against him just so she could feel the hard weight in his jeans.  Leaning over and tugging on her hair to bring her head back, he laps his tongue over the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.  

 _"Daryl!"_ Beth gasps, her heavy eyes fluttering open at the sensation.

He chuckles low in her ear, voice thick with wanting.  "Sh, girl. Someone could hear. Unless you like that?" He taunts, pressing further against her revelling in the way she follows with a whimper, desperate for him. 

"Do you? Like that anyone could walk down here and see you like this?"  He waits patiently for her response, doubt filling every silent second but then she keens low as he curls his dexterous fingers against her stomach.  

The hand that came to rest between her thighs hovers there, right over the lace covered flesh that quivered for his touch.  She can't not pant and push back against him, growling in frustration, afraid that she might scream if he carries on denying her what she'd been dreaming about. 

_"Daryl. Please.."_

"Girl.." he warns softly, barely touching, barely moving against her panties - the lace he itches to push aside but watching her unravel for him was just too addicting.  He'd be completely mortified and guilt ridden if he wasn't so fucking hot right now - in reality he was as wound tight as she was, his jeans rub unbearably against his cock but it feels too good to stop.

Beth wanted to run, the temptation to push him away and take care of herself almost took over until he whispers tenderly against her neck, trailing kisses up and down her delicate skin, his tongue licking at the light sheen of sweat that covers her body.   He knew how tightly she was wound in the moment, Beth knew if he touched her, right now, just right, she'd unravel for him.

But not now.

The white hot rage blooms in her chest as Daryl trails his lips up to her ear, his scruff scratching harshly at the soft skin.

"Tell me..."  He pressed, completely overtaken by weeks of pent up lust and longing for her.  

Beth wanted to tell him everything; that she'd wanted him ever since she laid eyes on him back at the farm, she wanted to tell him all those things, but only three words made it through the tightness in her throat.

" _Please_ fuck me.."  she begs, her voice so soft he would never have heard it if he'd not been so damn close.  But it was confirmation. Everything he needed.

Daryl pulled back, pooling his pants at his feet. 

Beth gasped at the feel of it, his hand hot and rough squeezing her side in his free hand to hold her in place. Her hands grip the book shelf tight, grounding herself.  

Beth moans low and long as he suddenly fills her all the way to the hilt, dull fingertips grasping at her hips. His fingers bite into the skin as he pulls her down to meet him over and over again.

He can barely think, his teeth dig painfully into his bottom lip but she wraps around him like silk ribbon and for a second Daryl wonders whether this is heaven - having little Beth Greene arching her back, moaning and begging for his cock.   Daryl bit down harder as he relishes in her desperate, flushed expression and grabbed her hips, watching her flinch at the tight grip.

It hurt but Beth can't deny it's the best damn feeling.  She whimpers and squirms against him, pushing back to meet him deep thrusts. 

"Daryl, please.."  She begs, shoving backward demanding against his hips, she longs for more of the burning pleasure that fogs her head and soaked her thighs.  But Daryl had stilled, and for a long, long second she's scared that someone had actually heard them. 

He decided to play with her, angling forward just enough to change his position inside of her and slides the hand that isn't braced against the bookshelf down the terrain of her back to slip against her wet folds and against her clit slowly.   It almost knocks him over; the look in her eyes as she stares back at him with that small smile that had captured his attention since he first saw her.  Never, did Daryl really think that he'd be watching her breathe his name like this. 

He smirks as he teases her, moving his hips ever so slightly. Her soft moans fill the air as she tries to buck back against him.

 _'say it'_ he thought, _'beg me to fuck you'_

He loved it when she begged, in his dream he held all the power to give her everything or leave her wanting more.

Daryl narrows his eyes at her, abandoning her clit to give her ample ass a sharp slap. 

 _"Uhhhh! Daryl.."_  

He almost came there and then, at the sound that's a high desperate whine. It has him groaning and folding himself over her arched back to kiss messily at the hyper sensitive skin of her neck. 

Beth shudders, feeling the wetness between her thighs slough down her leg.  She can't help but let herself touch him, her nails digging into the hot slick skin of his flank.  She  feels the shiver radiate through him, his cock twitching inside her and she god damn knows he's just as desperate to ravage her.   But she wants to make him crazy. 

"Please _Mr Dixon.."_

Beth didn't say much but she was observant.  She always knew how it got his blood pumping whenever she addressed him that way.  

 _Fuck._  The growl that left his lips took even Daryl by surprise and Beth yelps as he pushes as deep inside her as he could, only stopping to pull back and slam back inside with groans of pleasure.   Beth knows his hands would leave bruises, and the sounds of their skin slapping was all she could hear and she let the whines and cries leave her throat uncaring as Daryl pounds into her over and over.  

"Shit, Beth.. I'm gonna.. _Beth.."_

Her pussy throbs, pulsing as the shove of Daryl's hips becomes more desperate and she cries out under him, her head lolling against the shelf. 

With several strong pumps, Daryl snarls into the air as spills into her, her own cry bouncing off the walls as she came, tightening around him over and over again. 

He stays there on shaky legs until he rode out his orgasm, rubbing Beth's chest and stomach to keep from toppling over. 

He finally pulls out of her, falling against her back his breaths coming out hot and burning in his throat.  

After several minutes of catching their breaths, Beth turns feeling brave and dreamy post orgasm she leans forward to kiss him sensual and slow before tugging on his arm to pull him towards the ground. 

Beth scoots over to rest her head on Daryl's strong chest, listening as his heart beat rapidly in her ear.  She didn't expect this.  No, he wasn't just an experiment or a quick fuck.  She'd never said it out loud, but she believed both of them knew how much they cared for each other - even if they didn't say it. 

She closes her eyes, listening to his soft breathing as it ghosts over the top of her head.  Finally the silence was broken when he began to speak.

"I'm getting too old for this.."  He chuckles, burying his face against her neck. 

"So, you don't want to go again  _Mr Dixon?"_

_Fuck._

"You're gonna be the death of me _Girl.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
